Carnival
by ChunYinChina
Summary: Italy takes Tavi Oc, little brother, to see China, they go to a carnival, and Italy invites Seborga to come along. Will things get out of hand?
1. Enter Cute Tavi

Italy, Seborga, Tavi, China

Italy and Tavi spending the day with China having tea, Italy getting bored decides to use Tavi's cuteness to pick on China.

Italy pokes China as he hugs is Fartello ~ ^^ Vee!

Confused China pokes back. o Italy laughs at China's face "HAhahahahaha! You're making the face! Vee~" Tavi almost looking like Sealand but with a cute curl of his own and a little scarf and his own sailor outfit looks up from his Fartello's arms and looks at China "T-the face?" China smacks Italy trying to make sure he doesn't get Tavi uncomfortable. Pulls Tavi away to give him a hug too. "Don't ask aru"

Owie! w Still funny! Vee~ Tavi looking cute "Oh? Um okay ^^;" hugs back ^/^

China blushes and smiles *dying of cuteness* XD

Tavi looks up at him O.o "are you okay Mr. China?"

"I-I'm fine aru ^^ thanks for asking aru" Tavi nods and continues to hug China. Italy who was laughing the whole time finally stops.

Tavi looks to his Fartello and smiles then looks to China "So um what should we do now?" "Leave your brother behind and go have fun aru! I know a carnival going on aru!" ^^

OwO "A carnival?! Really?!" "Yes aru, I hope you'll like it aru" ^^

"Hey! Why leave me behind!" TTwTT;; "I'll-a stop making jokes about the face… -mumbles- A carnival sounds fun…. Vee~"

Tavi gives China a bigger hug, "M-Mr. China please can big brother come along?"

"Fine as long as he behaves himself aru." Tavi and Italy got excited, Tavi left China's arms to hug Italy. TTwTT "I'll be good!"

"Yay!" X3 "I'm not going on any roller coasters though" =w= I'm-a gonna see what kind of food they have! Vee~"

"Don't worry Tavi no coasters aru, and this is my place there is always tons of food for carnivals aru" ^^

"Okay well let's go then!"X3 "fallow me aru" *leads the way*

Italy hugs Tavi as they walk behind China, OwO Can I invite Seborga? Vee~ He'd love a carnival!"

"NO! Come on Tavi aru!" China didn't like Seborga, the first time they met Seborga thought China was a girl and China had to get Russia in to prove he wasn't a girl. It-It got out of hand. Italy was no help at all. -_-

TTwTT;; "Aww, but Tavi and Seborga would love this! And Seborga would love seeing you again, China!"

"W-well I could walk with Mr. China so Seborga doesn't bother him" Tavi looking cute, smiles at China hoping he would agree. China might not like it and wanted to say no but for cute little Tavi, "that might work aru" ^^;

Tavi looks over at Italy, "what do think big brother?" "Vee~ I think I'll call him, but I'll tell him to leave China alone ^^;"

"You better aru…. Come on we're almost there aru"

Tavi getting really excited, Vee~ =w= Italy falls back slightly to call Seborga.

Finally they get to the carnival.

Tavi looks around "What should we do first?"

"Well are you wanting to have fun first or eat first aru?" "Fun fist!"

"I'll stay out here and wait for Seborga!"


	2. Seborga Joins

…. 1hour later….

Seborga and Italy finally finds Tavi and China having tea and joins them.

"Ciao! China!" Seborga said with a smile, making China uncomfortable. ^^; "Nihao, S-Seborga."

"Oh come on China! I know you're happy to see Seborga! Vee~" China shakes his head and then sighs.

"if this turns out to be one of those episodes before I am not going to like this aru."

"What's wrong Mr. China don't you like my fartello Seborga?" Tavi giving China worried puppy dog eyes. China melts by Tavi's cuteness. "He is nice aru but we have problems."

"Oh come on China it won't happen, Vee~ hee" ^^;; "I hope you're right aru" Keeping a close watch on Seborga.

"Come on Bella, I'll behave. No need to call that scary Russian." ^^ Seborga bravely says. "Any problems and I'll call him aru, Just give me a minute to figure out the speed dial on my phone again aru." Tavi giggles at China for being uncomfortable around his own phone. Hong Kong, and sometimes Japan, helps China with his phone and other tech. While those two help the others make things worse or switch everything on his phone and make fun of China when he freaks out. The giggling Tavi makes everyone smile, "So what should we do now, Mr. China?" "Sigh, Well we are gonna finish are tea and goodies aru, T-Then let your brothers decide what to do next aru."

"I'd do you bella but not in front of my little fartello Tavi." Seborga smiles, Italy and China face palms, Tavi being cute and innocent didn't get it ^^; so he nervous laughs. "Seborga, Your pushing your luck, Vee~" ^^;; "And stop calling me bella aru." "But Mr. China its nothing bad, bella means beautiful, which you are" ^^

China blushes and laughs "Thanks but you don't call a GUY beautiful aru, I don't like it anyway aru. Your brothers just love to tease me aru"

Italy coughs "Cuz you look like a girl, coughs" ^^ Seborga and Italy laugh, China turns to Tavi, "If this keeps up your brothers will be black and blue aru And I wouldn't have laid a finger on them aru" ^^ Tavi getting worried "Fartellos stop if you really don't want Mr. Russia to come you got to behave!"

"Sorry bell-China" "Yea, sorry vee~"

"Much better aru" ^^

"Mr. China, um is Mr. Russia really scary?" ... "I don't think so aru, but everybody says so, but everybody is different aru."


End file.
